DiscoveryTableOld/Religious Architecture
|- | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Temple of Ramses 2nd |Abu Simbel Temple |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigation of statues of Rano Raraku |Ahu Tongariki Moai |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|An eternal smile |Angkor |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Long slumbering ruins |Borobudur |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Temple dedicated to Shiva |Brihadisvara Temple |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|History through Charred remains |Bulguksa Temple |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Cathedral Dedicated to the Holy Mother |Cathedral of Notre Dame |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Statue of sacrifice |Chacmool |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|City of the living |Karnak & Luxor Temple |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Temple dedicated to the sun god |Konark Sun Temple |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Taishang Laojun |Lao Tzu Statue |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|South China Great Buddha |Leshan Giant Buddha |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigation of Rano Raraku |Moai of Hotumatua |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|IsLand ceremony |Nan Douwas |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|City of piled stones |Nan Madol |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Temple of the Goddess |Paestum Ruins |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigaton of the Pyramids of Giza |Pyramids of Giza |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Searching Hawaiki |Rano Raraku |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigation of the temple walls |Relief of an Eagle and Jaguar |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Carved history |Relief of the Stairs |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Jewel of Paris |Sainte-Chapelle |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Built cave |Seokguram |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigation of Stonehenge |Stonehenge |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Country of Prester John |The Aksum Stelae |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Building techniques of ancient Egypt |The Colonnade |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Defender of the temple |The Criosphinx |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A god or a monster? |The Great Sphinx of Giza |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Beyond the setting sun |The Moai of Ahu Akivi |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Canonical myths |The Ruins at Delphi |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Land lined with towers |The Ruins of Pagan |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Reason for desire for blood & hearts |The Stone of the Sun |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Wish of a Seafarer |Three Stone Buddhas |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Chariot of the sun god |Wheel of Konark |Quest |Religious Architecture |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Model of Babel |Malwiya Minaret |Quest - Lisbon |Religious Architecture - Pre Art / Tower of Babel |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigate The Palace Of Menelaus |Mystras |Quest - Alexandria 14th Century |Religious Architecture - Pre Iliad / Peloponnese |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Research On Frescos |Painted Churches of Cypress |Quest - London |Religious Architecture - Pre Paestum Ruins |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A State Of Prayer And Meditation |Meteora |Quest - Tunis 14th Century |Religious Architecture - Pre Pindus |-